Dastan
Did anyone see that? Tell me one of you saw that! Really!?Well I'm not doing it again! Background Aten was born the third son of Amraiz al-Najjar, Sultan of Ofir in the year 1277. The fifth of nine children between the four of Amraiz's wives, fate had already assured that Aten was in no position for direct heirship to the throne. As a young boy, Aten was particularly boisterous and mischievous, delighting in exploring, discovering and acting in a manner most unbefitting of a prince. Destiny it seemed had other plans than royalty as, during the year 1283, the Royal Palace hired a witcher from the School of the Manticore to exterminate a hive of kikimores having taken up residence in the royal catacombs. Upon his success, the witcher invoked the Law of Surprise, asking the sultan to give him the first thing he found when he returned home. As destiny would have it, Aten became the witcher's reward. He was taken from the palace, told to forget his old life, and began his training as a witcher in the School of the Manticore in the Fiery Mountains. Personality and Behavior Dastan, for that is the name that he chose after leaving his past of royalty behind, is nicknamed 'the rogue prince'. A nom-de-guerre that is well-deserved, because a rogue he is. Even as a child mischief and breaking rules were staples of his behaviour. Regardless of the witcher school's rigorous training, he remained a jester, a rogue, a scoundrel and an enjoyer of life. Quick witted, silver tongued, and a severe lack in modesty make Dastan an exceptionally charismatic monster slayer compared to his typically stoic colleges. Despite his raucous demeanor consistently causing chaos, Dastan continues to pioneer The Path as a witcher with charm. He is a man of action, often dramatic action and revels in his hunts. His cavalier confidence radiates like the scorching desert sun through both his contracts and his conquests. He is, however, hedonism personified. If there is a vice in the world, he has partaken. If there's a sin written in a holy book, Dastan has lived it. He has extraordinary, and often expensive, tastes. Occupation Dastan trained as a witcher at the School of the Manticore in the Firey Mountains separating Haakland and Zerrikania. Though trained as a general purpose hunter of all things monstrous, Dastan usually seeks to pursue contracts involving vampires, be they greater or lesser. Religious Beliefs Life, and all the glories therein, is what Dastan worships. Whether or not there is a higher power is not his interest or concern. He would most likely identify as agnostic. Likes and Dislikes Dastan's tastes are exotic and too many to count, but he is very fond of Nazairi spiced rum. He takes his women however he finds them, blonde or brunette, Nilfgaardian or Northern. He abhors dates and olives, preferring figs. He enjoys stallions over mares, spears over swords and leather over mail. He has a distinct distrust of sorcerers and sorceresses and relies more on his martial prowess than magic. His favorite dish is smoked rockfish from Ofir, served upon a bed of bitter greens and spiced to the point of burning the mouth. Dastan has also subscribed himself to "The Art of Alyawgha." It is a contemplative, meditative, and rhythmic movement which is done to calm and soothe the mind and body. The art form also has a philosophical side, where self-realization and mental clarity are the foremost goal. Strengths and Weaknesses Dastan's strengths are varied as he is an artist with his spear and a fluid combatant. He is also exceptionally observant, often discovering alternative methods of engagement making him a formidable strategist. His is athleticism and acrobatics beyond compare. He is able to fend off multiple enemies at ones with the pace and reach of his spear. His natural physical abilities, coupled with his witcher training and mutations have formed him into a mobile adversary that opponents struggle to engage. His years of training in the Firey Mountains also honed his ability to climb steep cliffs and smooth rock faces making Dastan one the most agile witchers to date. However, his agility and strategic mind come at a cost. Against singular enemies with greater strength, he is likely to struggle. Dastan is most vulnerable if opponents are able to navigate past the reach of his spear and utilize close quarters combat. He is also susceptible to forms of magic that slow his movement or affect his mind, robbing him of his strengths. This adds to his distrust of sorceress of mages and reminds him to avoid crossing them. Ambitions "When you are old and wrinkled, your hair greyed, and your bones warning you of an approaching storm, you will think, 'I wish I would have had more sex with Dastan.'" Dastan has simple ambitions. He wishes to live life to its fullest, whatever that may mean at the moment. That can mean another round, another woman, or getting in one last word to push an agitated patron over the edge of annoyance. Despite his base desires, Dastan is fiercely loyal to those close to him. He masks this with grandiose displays of nonchalance and sarcasm to maintain a suave exterior but his selfless actions for the benefit of others occasionally break the facade. Bonds Family Allies Freya Ilaire Aradann Marshall Egill Gry Enemies Appearance Dastan Castellan fits the bill as a tall, dark, and handsome witcher trained prince charming. His skin is a tanned brown from the eastern sun and his hair a dirty black. His golden eyes glint with a mischievous look from under dark eyebrows. He is tall and athletically built with strong arms and long legs making Dastan sinewy and lean. Dastan's exquisite taste in women, food, and wine, mirror his choice in clothes. Even when traveling in the Northern Realms or through more temperate regions of Nilfgaard, he prefers to wear Ofiri long tunics. He will often pair these tunics with leather pauldrons when in battle. In colder climates, he will prefer to wear wool-lined long jackets, never truly parting from his signature garb. Abilities * Strength '- 7 * '''Stamina '- 8 * '''Speed - 6,5 * Agility - 8 * Reflexes - 8,5 * Intelligence - 8 * Signs - 6 * Enhanced Eyesight - 7 * Enhanced Hearing - 7 * Enhanced Smell - 7 * Enhanced Taste - 7 * Enhanced Immune System - 8 * Alchemy - 8 * Huntsmanship - 7 * Stealth - 7 * Swordsmanship - 7 * Marksmanship - 6 * Horsemanship - 9 * Hand to Hand Combatant - 8 * Languages - 7 Equipment A Witcher usually fights with both a steel and silver sword. However, the School of the Manticore does not strictly adhere to this policy regarding weapons. As such, Dastan was expertly trained in spearmanship, rather than swordmanship. While he is proficient using a sword, his true talent is with the spear. His sword staff or spear is eight feet tall with a silver blade. The haft is of half-rigid wood, decorated with carvings and braided leather. He often carries this at his side as a staff but can also sheath it diagonally across his back. His steel blade is not unlike elven blades, possessing an inwards curving handle. The blade is long enough to be used one-handed or as a hand-and-a-half sword. He also carries twin daggers in sheaths that rest over his left shoulder. Styled like regular Ofiri daggers, they are curved and serrated close to the hilt. Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends Story RPs Witcher Contract RPs Filler RPs